Judith Dinsmore
Judith Dinsmore is a student at Overland Park High School. Her only friend is Rachel Tice. Personality Judith has a very submissive personality, as she goes along with everything that Rachel says. She is even more socially awkward than Rachel, and doesn't seem to have any qualities that differ from Rachel's - for example, she likes all the same shows as Rachel, and has all the same enemies as Rachel. Appearance Judith has short, thick brown hair, with half of it in a pony tail, the hair tie being pink with a flower on it. She wears aviator style glasses on her face that cover her blue eyes. Her mouth area is covered by headgear that support her braces, with the majority of it being covered by her hair. Her skin is tan. Clothing Judith appears in a teal striped shirt that had actually come from the doll used to play Tanner Christiansen. She wears black bottoms and black walking shoes. When doing "Judy and Red in the Morning", she switches out her clear glasses for red "hipster" sunglasses and wears red headphones on her head. Biography Relationships Rachel Tice is Judith's only, and therefore, best friend. They plotted together in Episode 7 on how to become popular. She shares Rachel's obsession with Gossip Girl. In Episode 15, Judith discovers that Rachel ate a roly poly in the third grade, and although she seems taken aback by this, she soon forgets about it. It is implied that Judith may have a crush on Bridget Tice, Rachel's older sister, because of the way she acts around her; she becomes nervous and eagerly asks Bridget about updates on Pizza Street's deals, even though she is gluten intolerant. She seems very happy to talk to Bridget, despite the hostility and insults that are thrown at her. Judith's enemies are the Cheer Squad, the Van Buren Family, and the Football Team, but the only group she seems to have any direct interaction with is the football team in Episode 5, when they knock her over in the lunch line. She only hates the Cheer Squad and the Van Burens because they are Rachel's enemies, as they probably are aware of Judith only because of her. Episode Appearances Blog Posts *Rachel And Judith's Monthly Playlists *Overland Gossip Girl Trivia * She owns a motorcycle that has a sidecar, which Rachel rides in. *Her arm has been broken since her first appearance in Episode 5. She was pushed down a flight of stairs. *In Episode 15 it is revealed that her father died from cancer related to gingivitis when the cheerleaders find out that Brittnay doesn't floss her teeth. *It is a possibility that she has Celiac disease as implied in Episode 5 when she inquires about the gluten free options on the cafeteria menu and Bridget asks her why she cares about the specials at Pizza Street (her job). *Judith's last name is revealed on Lily Vonnegut's Twitter information and in Episode 50, where Brittnay says that her Nissan Leaf sounds like Judith in gym class when going up hills. *In Episode 26 it is revealed that during the course of their absence from the show, Judith and Rachel Tice got a series of part-time jobs, which include moving cars, selling knives, and hosting a radio show called Judy & Red in The Morning. *Judith has a cat named Kenney. *In the Most Popular Girls in School LIVE video broadcast, it is revealed that Judith is 6 ft 1 inches tall. *An insult she commonly uses toward people she hates is "Dildo." As used in Episode 47 to Mackenzie, and other episodes. * In Episode 57 Judith displays that she has knowledge about drugs and drug use, commenting that Jenna Dapananian, after eating laced brownies, was high on ecstasy instead of weed like Rachel originally thought. She also seems to occasionally get high herself, mentioning that her and Rachel had done "whippets" in the following episode. Category:Hipsters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:French Club Category:Prom Committee Category:AV Club